A Lesson On Self Control
by AcousticMemory
Summary: Haru teaches Lucia what self control is... or is it the other way around? one-shot Haru/Lucia. Recently Reworked.


A Lesson On Self Control

Acoustic Memory

Disclaimer: I do not own or claim Rave or any of the character within this story. I do not make money off of this writing, nor will I ever.

Warning: Much foul language and sexual innuendo and the like…

Summary: Haru teaches Lucia what self control is… Or is it the other way around?

A/N 7/28/13: This story was recently updated and added on to.

My eyes fluttered open as a hand crept down my chest, touching me ever so lightly. I knew exactly who it was. Only one man had the key to my front door; Lucia Raregroove. He was home late, though that wasn't unusual with the hours he tended to work as a bartender. It didn't mean that I felt any more up to his shenanigans at the moment. "Ugh… What the hell are you doing?"

"Getting comfortable. I just got home from work! You're so warm, Haru..." I felt his chest vibrate as his deep voice caressed my ears, his hand traveling down toward my stomach slowly. I was not in the mood for this tonight. Any other night I would easily give in, tonight however was the last straw. I had had a bad enough day as it was. He complained about his job, but at least he didn't have to deal with a PMSing Elie every single day!

Already at the edge of my temper, I simply growled out: "Well you could at least have the courtesy to put some clothes on, and stop grinding against my ass!"

"But it's comfortable…" he purred, nuzzling my cheek. He seemed to be completely ignoring my warnings. Lucia was never very good at getting hints; even if I blatantly told him what I wanted or didn't want he had a tendency to "not understand" or "forget" what I had told him. I knew it was just him being stubborn and trying to get his way, and he usually did get what he wanted in the end. I loved him too damn much not to give into him.

I was tired, I wanted sleep. Of course, I should have figured that that would never happen. I should have never offered to let him move in with me; every night was the same, and I already knew how this would end. I suppose it didn't help that I usually gave into his whim. "No, you're just horny! You do this every night! Every. Single. God. Damned. Night!"

"Someone's grumpy…" I could almost hear the pout in his voice... well that wasn't normal.

I sat up partially, feeling my rage suddenly disappearing. "Did you just say 'grumpy'? 'Grumpy'?!" He never uses words like that! He says things like 'pissed off' or something else that normally comes out as an insult with a few swear words.

I turn around to look in my lovers eyes. I brush some of his blond bangs, feeling his forehead. He had beautiful hair and took very good care of it. I found myself stroking it a few times after making sure he in fact didn't have a fever. Overall, besides his usual look of exhaustion, seemed normal. "Okay, who are you and what the hell have you done with Lucia?" I asked, raising an eyebrow and inspecting his face.

His chest rumbled with quiet laughter. "You were the one who was just bitching about my language the other day, and now that I make the effort to talk a little more cleanly, you're asking if I've been replaced by an alien?" he raised an eyebrow as well, though there was an amused smile on his face. I sighed, flopping down on my back and closing my eyes. So he was perfectly fine. Part of me was glad he was taking my complaining to heart and trying to change, but it would have been nice if he had told me first.

"Whatever, I'm trying to sleep. Do you realize that in the past three days I haven't gotten more than two hours of sleep? No thanks to you, of course, Mr. I-Can't-Keep-It-In-My-Pants," I told him. It sounded lame, even to my own ears, but I couldn't think of anything else at the moment. I was just too damn tired. I had only gotten a few hours of sleep in the past two days because of work, and well, mostly Lucia.

He kissed my forehead and wrapped his arms around me. "I'm sorry that you're so damn hot that I just have to touch you every night, Haru…" his tongue caressed my earlobe. I groaned as the very motion of it sent shock waves down to the place where I didn't want them to be at the current time. His hand traveled from my chest to rest on my stomach. Damn that man could do things to me without really trying. Every touch of his could electrify me, even innocent kisses could get me turned on in a matter of moments. The logical part of me knew it wasn't completely his fault, but the very single-minded tired part blamed it fully and completely on him. "It's not my fault that I can't keep my hands off of you…"

"I have a solution to that, Luce… It's called 'self-control'. Lots of people use it, even if you don't know how to," I said, rolling over to face away from him. I already knew how this was going to end. It would end exactly the same as every other night; with me praying for sleep after hours of mind-blowing sex. I wasn't any better than he was at

"Self-control, huh?" I felt his mouth turn into a grin against the shoulder he was kissing. There was a moment or two of silence that seemed to go on for eternity. I assumed he was rethinking his original plans, but suddenly I was flat on my back with my blond lover on top of me. "Tell me more about this self-control thing? What is it used for?"

I groaned, feeling his erection rub against my left leg. _We both know how this is going to end, Haru… Might as well just give him what he wants. The quicker we do, the quicker we get to sleep_, my inner voice told me, though I disregarded it completely. Even if I wasn't as stubborn as I was, there's no way he'd be satisfied if I didn't give him a little attitude about the situation. He liked it when I fought, and God did I love to fight with him. Whether it was resisting him in bed or arguing with him over the cabinet arrangements (not that we really had any of those… considering we're two guys that have a tendency to just throw everything in whatever place is most convenient at the time), I would fight with him and vice verse until one of us got our way.

"It's used to keep you from doing stuff you probably shouldn't be doing… Like eating, if you're trying to lose weight… Or to use a hypothetical case; having sex, if your boyfriend is actually trying to get to sleep considering he's borderline being fired because he fell asleep at work three times this week," I said, gritting my teeth when he bit a particularly sensitive spot on my shoulder. I bit my cheek to keep me from moaning when he ground his hips against mine, burying my face in his hair unintentionally. Damn him for being so good at this…

"Oh, really? What if, hypothetically like you said earlier, said boyfriend completely despises that job so it's really not a big deal?" Lucia began to place butterfly kisses on my chest, looking up at me with a grin. Damn he was sexy. And he did have a point, even thought it was an invalid point because I needed to pay my rent somehow. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Well said hypothetical boyfriend needs to pay the bills somehow, doesn't he? He might hate his job, be disgusted with his co-workers and want to kill his boss, but at least he's bringing in money," I replied, gritting my teeth as he nipped and licked at my neck some more. Hey, I hated my job, but it wasn't like I was going to be able to get a better one any time before I finished college!

"Hey, I'm bringing in money too!" he turned the case into a hypothetical one to applying to us directly. I chuckled, knowing very well he never intended any of this to be hypothetical. Lucia was too much of a literal person to stand that for very long.

"I know, but both of our checks together barely pay all of our bills and get us food. It's harder to get a job around here without a… ahh… what was I saying?" my eye lids fluttered and my thoughts drifted off to much dirtier places as his tongue circled one of my nipples. **Damn** was he good! He was the only person that could distract me from any subject at any time, no matter how important it was or who it was with. Some days I wondered how I ever managed to function with him in my life. I knew I could never function without him now though.

"Something about jobs being harder to get or something. I know a job that's not hard to get though," his mouth grazed my stomach and his tongue dipped down into my navel.

"Mm… what job is that?" I asked, though knowing the elaborate workings of Lucia Raregroove's mind, I already knew where this was going, and I clutched the sheets below me with one hand and burying my other hand in his hair, steeling myself with closed eyes for what was to come. Hehe… come… DAMMIT! HOW DOES HE DO THIS TO ME?!

I gasped his mouth enclosed around my tip through the fabric of my boxers. He didn't say anything, but I could feel the smirk on his face as he removed the one article of clothing that was separating us. The cold air of the room hit my warm erection like a ton of bricks, but that was momentary as Lucia took me all into his mouth. Even after a year and a half of this, I still marveled how he managed to do it. It wasn't like I was small, but more like he had no freaking gag reflex.

I relaxed, letting him do his thing. It was no use fighting him now. Anyways, he was being really gentle, which was unusual for him, and it was actually kind of relaxing. I could feel my climax building, but before I could reach my release, Lucia's mouth made it up to mine. "Mm… why'd you stop for?" I whined into his mouth. He reached over to the night stand to grab the bottle of lube that we never bothered to put away, mostly because we knew it would either be used the next night or some time that next day.

I watched through a lust-filled haze as he coated his fingers and reached down to insert them one by one into my hole. I let out a long, drawn out moan that was absorbed by my blond lover's lips as they came crashing down onto mine. The kiss was passionate and burning (in a very good way, of course,) but my focus was on his hard member rubbing against mine. I broke the kiss long enough to growl out; "Just take me, you idiot."

He grinned as he forced his tongue into my mouth while pulling his fingers out of me and lifted my legs to wrap around his hips. In one swift, smooth motion he was inside of me, both of our eyes rolling into the back of our heads. He quickly set the pace, not wasting his time with the formalities we had abandoned a year ago. My nails scratched down his back as I let out a moan when he hit a particularly sweet spot within me. He buried his face in the crook of my neck, his breath coming out in gasps as he sped up.

I could feel the tension in every muscle of his body as we came together with a series of moans, repeating of each other names, and a few curses in other languages on his part. He rolled onto his side, pulling me with him and wrapping his arms tight around my waist. "Self control…" he murmured in my ear, pulling me out of my hazy afterglow. "Is doing just enough to get you to relax and then letting you sleep…"

I couldn't help myself from laughing, burying my face in his toned chest. I sighed with a smile. "I guess I give you less credit than you deserve… I guess you're not as uncontrollable as you act," I told him, kissing his chin. I loved him so much.

He nodded with a satisfied look in his eyes. Then satisfaction turned to mischief and his whispered, grabbing my ass with one hand. "Wanna do it again?"

I groaned. I guess some things would never change…

Author's Note: OMFG! This is totally the first fanfic I've uploaded in A LONG TIME! Like, YEARS, or something! Anyways, this was just an idea I got recently... -shrugs- I really like this coupling, I really do. Note, this is slightly AU. 'Cuz I know I forgot to mention this before. Look for my next story in this new 'A Lesson On...' series. The next one will be 'A Lesson On Shamelessness' featuring Let and Julia! ^_^


End file.
